


Plans to Make You Mine

by ahunmaster



Series: Rival Schools AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boarding School, But he's acting like a really prick, F/M, Harassment, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Language, Megatron is trying to get Eclipse, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Please don't try to pick up someone like this, Rival Schools - Freeform, Sexual Harassment, so Megatron being Megatron, this is fiction please remember that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron wants Eclipse and Eclipse wants nothing to do with Megatron.  And Megatron is someone who is stubborn and doesn't like being told no.





	

 

"This is harassment and you know it."

 

"I prefer it as making sure we have some privacy."

 

"By pulling me into the public gym storage shed?"

 

"Do you know anyone else who comes by here?"

 

Only those who came for a quick bout of sex on campus, but she wasn't going to tell him that.  "What do you want, Megatron?"

 

He smiled and leaned into Eclipse's face.  "I'm getting really fucking tired of your attitude."

 

"I am the student council vice president of the girl's school and an honor student.  I am supposed to deal with all students in a respectable manner, even with a delinquent like yourself."

 

"Oh, cut the bullshit," He leaned in more, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

 

"I do and it's vulgar, so don't make me ask you again to stop it."

 

Megatron's chuckles were her only warning before he pressed her up into the wall, his hot breath tickling her ear.

 

"But don't you want it as well?" He whispered into her ear, "Who wouldn't want a body like this on them, taking them, filling them up?"

 

Eclipse's spine nearly slipped out of posture as she felt those words travel through her body.  Damn it, how could his words do that to her?

 

"You act like such a good little student council member, but is that really what you're like?  Always smiling and being so polite and sweet." Primus, how did his voice get so low?  "But you want me.  You want me to take that all and destroy it.  Destroy that pretty little reputation you have as Miss Perfect and show them what you really are.  That's what you want."

 

"N-No, that's not-"

 

His teeth nipped at her lobe as his chuckles echoed into her ear, "Is it?  You're getting warm being pressed against this wall by me.  I can feel you.  You're getting wet, aren't you?"

 

Eclipse couldn't answer.  She was stuck against the wall and his hot body, her own starting to feel a little warmer than usual.  Primus, he wasn't speaking the truth, was he?  There was no way... there was no possible way she was getting turned on by this.

 

"Are you blushing now?  Oh~ Eclipse, if you'd only knew what I would do to you if you'd let me."

 

She was being pressed further into the wall.

 

"I would fuck you right here.  I might tear off all your clothes.  Or maybe I'll only push aside your soaking wet panties before I fuck you raw.  And I wouldn't be done there.  I'd take you.  Over and over.  Over and over until you're filled with my cum.  That's right... my cum deep inside your womb."

 

There was no way she was getting aroused by his words!  It was... vulgar and dirty and filthy and goddamn it, why was she getting so red?

 

"You would like that, wouldn't you?  You, naked below me, my cock deep in your cunt, pounding away at it like my life depends on it?  Where would it happen, I wonder?  Right here in this shed?  In the locker room?  Our rooms?  Or maybe an empty classroom... oh, there's also the student council room.  I could fuck you right on top of the big desk in there..."

 

Eclipse pushed him away before briskly walking away from him to adjust her uniform.

 

"You've had your fun, but I need to continue my rounds.  And it would be in your best interest to return to your campus and stay there.  You've already been cited five times this month for hanging on the girl's campus and a sixth one will get you Saturday detention.  Again."

 

"Leaving so soon?" She didn't need to turn to know he was grinning like a mad cat behind her.

 

"I will not stand around and have you harass me with your silly little fantasies when I have more important things to-!"

 

She was not expecting him to grab her arm and kiss her hard on the lips.

 

It was quick.  Forceful and deep, but quick.  She gasped when she pulled back, staring at him with wide eyes.

 

"... What-?"

 

"I meant it when I said I wanted you."

 

"That's harassment."

 

"How else am I supposed to let you know that I'm interested?"

 

Eclipse glared at him before pulling her arm away and walking out the shed's door.  Megatron remained behind in the shed chuckling to himself.

 

He wasn't so easily deterred.  Oh no, this only made him want her more.

 

END


End file.
